Afterwards
by Mnemosyne1
Summary: Resurrected! Black Dawn related. It's short, it's sweet, and it's got Delos being his sexy self. How could this not be worth ten minutes of your time? Ok, it'll take a bit more then ten minutes now, but the first chapter can still stand alone.
1. Ch 1

Okay, here's the deal. I posted this story over two years ago when I started it and have since totally forgotten about it. But even after two years, I'm still getting the occasional review. Which, frankly, I find _astonishing_. So I'm resurrecting it. I don't like disappointing people, so I'm going to try my hardest to finish this. Ideally, I'll be updating every week or two, but depending upon how many people review, it might be a little faster. Especially if those reviewers offer a some hopeful suggestions about what they'd like to see happen.

I've also done a little editing and smoothed out some paragraphs I felt were too choppy. Nothing major, just some touch ups.

I own nothing except the little villains in this brief ficlet, which I would happily trade for any sort of ownership of Delos. I'd even share. A little. Maybe. Ok, I lied.

**Chapter 1**

_Things will never be the same again. I'll never be able to go back to being a normal school girl again. _

Maggie couldn't believe how accurate that thought could have been when it had occurred to her only a year ago when she was standing in front of Black Dawn in a slave outfit from the Middle Ages. Life certainly would never be boring again, especially with the company she now kept.

A little above her and to the left, Delos hung onto the rock wall with only his fingertips as he tensed his muscles in preparation. Their hand- and foot-holds were steadily growing extinct as they climbed higher up the mountain. Luckily, Maggie was able to go to all sorts of places she hadn't reached before because of her soulmate.

In a burst of inhuman strength, the vampire pulled on his miniscule hand-holds while his feet pushed up against the wall. Blindingly fast, his right arm shot up and clung to the little overhang that had granted them a brief respite from the overhead sun. He grunted softly as he brought his other hand to the ledge and moved his feet further up the wall. His body was left at a backward tilt, causing his safety line to dangle loosely below him before running down to join with hers.

Maggie risked a quick glance down and immediately regretted it. They were several hundreds of feet above the next level area on the mountain, and nothing but air stood between the vampire and that very-distant surface. "Delos, you alright?"

"Aren't you the one who always tells me 'Don't look down'?" His voice was sarcastic, but not in a mean way, just ironically so. He hadn't had to turn to know what had sparked her need for reassurance. They both had a sixth sense wherever the other was concerned, a benefit of being soulmates.

She smiled a bit, and stretched her fingers, which would begin to go numb pretty soon if she didn't move. "What can I say? I'm a masochist." His little chuckle was enough to relax her nerves, at least a little. "The line's secure when you're ready."

He didn't answer, but she saw his body tense again. She didn't know anyone, at least any human, who was strong enough to climb up when tilted back like her soulmate currently was. It just took too much upper-body strength to hold your legs up while climbing at a bad angle with only your arms.

Delos didn't do it blindingly fast like most of his little stunts, but he did do it. His arms, left bare by the sleeveless, black t-shirt he was wearing, flexed with an aesthetically-pleasing amount of muscle as he pulled himself up with the jingling of his harness and clenches. When his feet had disappeared over the ledge, she moved up as far as her frailer body could reach, and then waited.

Golden eyes, shaded below unruly brown hair, appeared above her. A mouth that could only be described as arrogant followed, twisting into a wry little smirk as he looked down at her. "How's it hangin'?"

She gave a valiant effort to keep her own lips twisted down in a scowl, but failed miserably and laughed instead. "That was horrible," she complained. "Now are you going to be a good blood-sucker and help me out, or am I going to have to try something stupid, like climbing up myself?"

He paused as if seriously considering the options. If she hadn't needed both her hands to hold on, she'd have thrown something at that handsome, contemplative face. She gave him one of her own trademark glares that showed her own obstinacy.

"I suppose you're still useful enough to make the effort." The little smirk changed into something much more suggestive.

Maggie returned the smirk coyly, batting her eyelashes for more effect. Then, in a very seductive voice, said, "If you leave me hanging here for so much as five more seconds, you're not going to get any 'use' out of me for five months."

The pressure on her harness was immediate as he took her line and pulled her up. She was sitting on the edge of the overhang before she could even think of counting. Delos was kneeling beside her, still smiling.

"Fast enough for you?"

She punched his bare arm, playfully, but not what one would say was gently. "Arrogant bastard."

His answer wasn't verbal, but still required the use of his mouth. The kiss was very nice, and Maggie was just getting into it, enjoying the soft glow surrounding them in their minds, when a voice interrupted them.

_Couldn't you guys at least refrain from that stuff around me?_

They pulled back and turned to look at the large rock that had fallen down the mountain to land on their little overhang. On it was perched a large falcon with pale blue-gray eyes and copper feathers. The voice obviously hadn't been spoken out loud, as birds can't actually talk, but rather was sent to their minds.

"If you don't want to see it, you could always leave, Miles," Maggie retorted leaning closer to Delos to brush a quick peck over his lips, which he returned.

_Yeah, but then we'd never get this mission done with. Come on, I found the plant. _

He flew up to circle over a reasonably decent path leading further up the rock wall. Both climbers stood and stretched briefly before taking their places again with Delos in the lead. A few months ago, it would have been Miles in his human form, or Maggie, but the vampire had absorbed everything they'd taught him about climbing like a sponge, and was fully as capable as either of them, who had been doing this since they were ten.

Miles still climbed with them, but for missions like this, he took on his other form as a falcon to scout out possible paths and their destinations. The arrangement worked perfectly, and the three of them had become a valuable team for Circle Daybreak. Especially for the witches.

"What does Thea want with this weed, anyway?" she asked curiously as she set another clench and ran her line through it. In her mind, she pictured the willowy blond girl with her warm doe eyes and welcoming smile. The witch had been one of the original founders of the Circle, and was now the resident healer at Thierry's mansion in Las Vegas, where they'd set up headquarters.

Delos answered, setting his own supports before continuing up. "She mentioned something about Hannah, but other than that I'm not sure."

Conversation dropped after that, everyone focusing on their own tasks too intently to bother with small talk. There were no other difficult parts that called for Delos' strength, but by the time they reached their destination, Maggie was feeling a bit weary.

It was another ledge that they reached from the side, and the view it offered was breathtaking. All three paused to enjoy the sight of the forest below, rich and green in the afternoon sunlight. Human habitation hadn't touched this part of the wilderness yet, and hopefully wouldn't for a long time to come. The memory of the Dark Kingdom, after the mist had cleared and the light had once again lit the land, returned to her. With no pollution or large cities marring the earth, the kingdom had been gorgeous, and very similar to the place they were looking out on now.

The moment passed, though, and they turned to one another to decide their next course of action. _The plant's up that cliff over there, wedged between two rocks. Only one of you will have to go._

Miles looked between the two, waiting for them to decide. It was strange how often their goal was in just the right place that kept Miles from retrieving it on his own. But Delos had surprisingly offered a possible explanation when she'd spoken her observation on one occasion. Most of the plants that grew this high up required strong roots that would be too difficult for Miles to pull up with his beak, and ledges where he could land and shift into his human form close enough to the plants were scarce. So they went on these little excursions together as much for fun as for the mission.

Maggie shifted her eyes to Delos' right wrist, bound in the thin leather brace Aradia had made for him. He would have to wear it for the rest of his life because of his little talent at controlling the blue fire. "How's your arm doing?"

He flexed his hand and rolled the joint. "A little sore, but not bad."

"I'll go. You can rest it for a while."

He hesitated, as she knew he would, but nodded stiffly. If she let him have his way, he'd lock her up in a padded room and keep her nice and safe for the rest of her life, but she was a bit too strong-willed for that, so they'd compromised. She didn't get too overprotective when he was having trouble with his arm, and he didn't get too overprotective when she left the bedroom.

"_Be careful_," he said at the same moment as her brother. She flashed them a broad smile and began preparing her equipment for another climb.

The plant, a pathetic looking weed that was tightly wedged into its little alcove, was easy enough to reach. She took a moment to wonder exactly what the witch would want with the elusive little bugger, then reached in to pull it out. It came free with some effort, but just as she felt the roots give, a sharp, painful double sting ignited her hand in a blaze of pain. She yelped and jerked back too quickly, losing her footing and falling to dangle by her left hand.

"Maggie!" Delos' voice had lost all its usual arrogance and only held fear.

She didn't have time to answer, because a whole nest of scorpions erupted from the crevice to climb down towards her left hand and the only support keeping her from dropping quite a long distance. "Oh, God!"

Letting go and allowing the line to catch her didn't occur to her quickly enough. She had never fully trusted the things, never having had to rely on them before. Instead, she watched as the frightening-looking creatures crawled closer and closer. The feel of their pointy legs on her fingers made her twitch, and caused them to react. The stings made her hand completely numb to any feeling but the pain, and she dropped.

There was no time to scream. She twisted and shook her hand violently to be rid of the monsters, but they were holding on with pinchers and feet. The force of her harness stopping while the rest of her tried to continue took her breath away anyway, not giving her a choice in the matter.

_Maggie! Don't move! I'll get them off_. Her brother's warning just barely penetrated the haze of terror and pain surrounding her, and she had to force her body to obey. It was hard, though, and she didn't think she could hold still for long, but the blur of copper shooting towards her wasn't wasting any time. With deadly talons, he plucked the three scorpions still hanging onto her off and dropped them to disappear down the cliff.

Her breathing was shallow and she knew she should try to slow it down to keep from hyperventilating, but when she tried to draw in a deeper breath, she couldn't, which caused her to panic even more. "I can't breathe!" she whispered, choking.

The feeling of swaying made her struggle again, but then strong arms were around her, holding her still and radiating comfort and safety. "It's ok. It's alright, Maggie. Calm down." Delos' voice, which could ordinarily talk her through anything, had no effect this time. No matter how she tried, her lungs refused to listen and were beginning to lock up. Similarly, the numbness was spreading from her arm to her shoulder and throughout her body.

_Delos! I can't move! Help me! _She could feel her frantic plea effect him, sending him into a fiercely protective mentality. His mind chilled over and, with surprising speed, he climbed back down to the ledge to lay her out on the hot stone.

_She's having an allergic reaction to the venom. That's the only explanation. Those scorpions aren't poisonous enough to actually kill anyone._ Miles was flapping his wings in agitation and scraping his talons on the stone. _You have to do something!_

Delos did do something. He pulled out the deadly knife he carried with him everywhere and dragged it harshly against his wrist, cutting the flesh and letting his blood flow freely down his arm. Maggie saw the brilliant crimson color draw nearer and then tasted it on her lips. "Drink it. It won't change you, but it should be enough to get rid of the poison."

A part of her mind stood back and was horrified at what she was doing, drinking the blood pouring out of her boyfriend's arm. But the part that was in control couldn't help but trust him and swallow. What started out as just warm, thick liquid--a little like tea mixed with honey–quickly transformed into liquid fire as it trickled down her throat, through her body, and found the toxins attacking her from inside. It didn't taste like any tea she'd ever had before, though. It didn't even taste like the blood she'd swallowed when she'd bitten her lip. It tasted rich and sweet. It tasted like power. And it made her whole body convulse as the venom was forcefully consumed.

Delos held her arms down and moved into a one-armed pushup position above her to keep her legs from kicking and her torso from arching. _You're going to be fine, sweetheart. It'll be over soon._ His mental voice was still a cool wind in her thoughts, stronger than it usually was with the open vein allowing a closer connection between their minds. The soft glow that always surrounded them when they were touching was trying to insinuate itself between her and the pain, but it wasn't making an easy job of it. The pain wasn't ready to let her go, and the only thing keeping her from possibly flailing off the side of the mountain was Delos' body pressing hers tightly into the rocks beneath her. The pink glow was stubborn, though. Probably as stubborn as her thick-headed soulmate, and it finally shoved its way through the other sensations to sooth the wrenching pain of the poison even as Delos' blood made her feel warm and light headed.

The wrist over her mouth was pulled back, and she found herself trying to follow it without quite knowing why. She only knew that she'd been enjoying the feeling of Delos' mind surrounding hers in a loving blanket and was afraid that without him there the pain would come back. While she anxiously waited to see if her fears would be proved right, she felt some of the warm blood drip onto her hands over the distantly stinging punctures.

"Maggie? Are you alright?" Worried golden eyes, surrounded by thick black lashes, looked down on her when she managed to focus her vision.

It took her a couple of times, but she finally managed to answer. "I've decided that I hate scorpions."

His lips curled up into a brilliant smile that held nothing but open adoration. "Me, too, sweetheart. And I plan on killing every last one I see from now until I die. Can you sit up?"

She gave it a valiant attempt, but in the end needed his help and ended up leaning heavily against him. "I feel kinda funny," she murmured. Funny didn't quite cover what she felt though. The world seemed to have shifted just enough to be noticeable around her. Everything was brighter and more detailed, and she could hear a strange rhythmic thumping. It took her a second to realize it was Delos' heart, and that it was beating pretty fast for a vampire. _No wonder, I probably scared the shit out him_.

"It's the blood. It'll be out of your system by tomorrow. I'm sorry, but you might be a little sick tonight." Cool lips brushed over her sweaty forehead and she smiled and curled a little closer to him.

"Not your fault. Can we rest for a while before heading back down?"

_If you think I'm going to let you try to repel down in the state you're in, you're insane_, her brother retorted, his mental voice harsh with emotion. _I'm going to go deliver this damned weed. You guys take your time. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, Delos._

"You have nothing to worry about there, brother. I'll tie her up and carry her down if I have to."

"Do that and you can kiss your sex life goodbye."

Golden eyes looked down at her from above his arrogant little smirk. "As long as you're safe . . ." And he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in the most lovingly chaste kiss she'd ever experienced.

TBC (If you want. Initially, this was just supposed to be a one-shot.)


	2. A Means to Get From Ch 1 to Ch 2

I'd like to start out with a HOLY DAMNABLE HELL!!!!! I'm actually thinking a slightly different three-worded phrase, but as this story is PG, I'll refrain myself from corrupting any innocents. I had not, under any circumstances, expected to check my stats and find not one, not two, but SIX reviews for my story on the first night, or any following nights. And I honestly could not have used the sappy, pick-me-up feelings that accompanied the comments at any better time. After just living through, by far, the worst day of my eighteen years of existence, I needed some comfort. So I send out a heartfelt thanks to my six new fans.

To Ella Rose and Arrylle: I have had no luck at all finding any Black Dawn fan fiction, with the exception of a single story, that I've enjoyed, so if you want to make some suggestions, I'm all ears. I'm glad you both liked it, and I hope you continue to like it.

To Sweettooth: I'll see what I can do for Miles, but no promises. I really never got a feel for him, and I'm more into darker guys. He's a bit to cheery and good for my tastes. But we'll see. By the way, what color are his eyes?

To Phoenix: You're probably right about Delos' characterization. I loved the extremes of his emotions and reactions in the book, but as it's been a long while since I've read the book, I couldn't remember a lot of subtleties. I hope you'll forgive me for that. Thanks for the honesty.

To Amstar: Get your hands on the books, girl, soon. Daughters of Darkness is exceptionally nice, in my opinion. As is The Chosen.

To SpiritofEowyn: I'm ecstatic that you find my abilities to be exceeding the usual brainless linking of sentences. As is evidence of this update, I'm trying to extend this into a series. I've got a couple ideas, and hopefully more will follow.

To Eri (whose review I just got, bringing my miraculous total up to SEVEN!!!): THANK YOU!!

Afterwards

Chapter . . . 1 ½ (?)

In the end, Maggie had to surrender her stubborn dignity. After the first hundred feet, the nausea had returned, full force, after their brief break of blissful immobility, and was accompanied by a headache that rivaled the torturous burn she felt in her lungs each time she inhaled. Delos, who had never strayed more than a few feet from her, constantly rattling clenches and lines somewhere below her as he checked and double checked each one, finally risked her notable—but understandably dimmed—wrath.

"There's a cliff bearing a little to the right, about ten feet below. We're stopping there and you're not climbing another foot. Got it?"

Typical of him to completely disregard her volatile temper, even in her weakened state, and flat out tell her the way he planned it to be. She sometimes wondered if maybe he did this just to pick a fight with her, simply because he was enjoying the newfound art of argument with the absence of his servants and "yes"-men.

If that was the case, she was sorry to disappointment him, because had he tried something like that when every breath she took didn't reverberate in her head, chest, and extremities, making it nearly impossible for her to even concentrate on the mountain she was dangling from, he'd have gotten the fight he wanted, and more. As it was, she'd just have to owe him a verbal ass-kicking.

Just as soon as his hands stopped being so disarmingly gentle and his golden eyes stopped looking down at her with that breath-taking mixture of fear and guilt.

Wait, looking down? Sure enough, when she shifted her pathetic concentration to her body, she felt the hard, gritty stone beneath her back. She had no idea when the little outreaching of rock had shifted up those ten feet to kindly meet her, but she was grateful for it.

Redirecting her more stubborn tendencies from proving her soulmate wrong to salvaging a dollop of her pride, she managed to convince her throat that, no, her bones would not fracture, her lungs would not pop like balloons, and her head would not implode, if she gritted out a few words. So, with teeth clenched and hands balled, she met Delos' golden, hunter's eyes, that currently looked more fitting for a bunny rabbit, and forced out the suffocating words. "'Kay, you can carry me."

Ouch.

He might have had the decency to look relieved, but as he'd already planned on doing just that anyway, her acknowledgment meant all of nothing to him. Succumbing to her fate, she let her mind drift. Her eyes wondered over the edge of their little vacation spot to see the wispy clouds cloaking the west, gold embroidery accenting the edges and textures as the setting sun shown through them to lend a final light to their path. She wondered for a moment, absently as she felt her body shifted and the pleasant glow that always accompanied her soulmate's nearness dull the edge of her pain a bit more, whether they would make it to the ground before those brilliant rays, that reminded her vaguely of a certain set of predatory eyes, slipped off the edge of the earth.

Belatedly, her mind sputtered to life like an ancient engine, just long enough to remind her of a very obvious fact. No human could support even her minimal weight on his back while repelling down a vertical cliff without even a hitch as new braces were set and others removed. What did a vampire need sunlight for, when the night was his natural habitat?

With that comforting thought in mind—and it was oddly comforting to know that she was tied securely to the back of a blood-sucking monster while suspended hundreds of feet above flat ground—she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her even as the last thread of gold unraveled to fall into the forest and the stars took over their vigil.

TBC

This isn't much, I know, but it's what I wrote last night after my Day O' Hell came to a somewhat unexpectedly OK ending. It's almost my excuse to pose thank you's to every one, and a sort of promise for more to come, for those who remain interested. I hope everyone can understand it, because I know I was getting wordy in some of those descriptions. That's what happens when I don't get sleep for forty-eight hours, and don't do more than growl for twenty-four.

Reviews would be appreciated and have a great affect on quality and quantity of updates.

To Whitesiren (my EIGTH reviewer, hot damn!): I, too, am glad you've read the books and can appreciate a good Maggie/Delos fic, such as people claim this one to be. It is simple, and I don't plan on making it that much more complex. Sorry if this disappoints.


	3. Ch 2

Upon reading one lovely reviewer's remark, I decided to up the rating of this. I didn't realize I cussed that much . . . . Also, in all likelihood (and this may very well be what princessofpurity had been insinuating I do) Maggie and Delos are probably going to become a bit more familiar with one another at one point in time. Not too friendly, as I suck at writing such things, but more so than they've been.

Much thanks go out to my new (and old) reviewers.

To Eri Fairechild: Why thank you! I wish I could find some decent Maggie/Delos stories myself, but I've had very little luck in the matter. And the compliment to my style is much appreciated.

To Ella Rose: I will try very hard to continue to rock on, and keep this story from becoming yet another unfinished beginning like so many of my other stories.

To Princess: You're welcome for giving you something worth reading, and thank you for reviewing. I will take your advice about the rating, concerning both possible implications.

To sweettooth: I do seem to remember him being "wicked" which is sort of what I ended up leaning towards with his character. And goody-goods are extremely boring. Green eyes probably would have worked out better, but I already said he had blue-gray I believe. Had to go back and reread to figure that out. I'm glad you still love it, though.

To Jez1818: Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'll do my best to keep it up. All the capitalized words are very flattering.

**Chapter 2**

"Will you quit with the pacing? She's going to be fine. Or wasn't that what you were trying to ensure by _bleeding_ on her?"

Delos shot the black-haired girl a glare that would have normally earned him a rebuke from Maggie, who was almost certifiably obsessive when it came to looking out for her friends. But as the girl was currently buried alive beneath quilts and comforters, and otherwise inconvenienced with her state of unconsciousness, he was free to glare all he wanted, as well as respond.

Which was exactly what he was planning to do before Thea cut in and ruined what was turning out to be a suitable distraction. "I know you think baiting people is the answer for all emotional situations, Rashel, but at least wait until you're out of the bedroom. And Delos did exactly the right thing. You should be thanking him for saving your friend's life."

If anything, Thea's words only made his heart thump faster and his feet move quicker. Had it been that close? What would happen if she was hurt again and he wasn't there? What would happen if something worse befell her and he _was_ there, but couldn't do anything about it? What would he do with an eternity where Maggie wasn't with him?

Suddenly his wrists, which were concealing his face as he dragged his fingers through his hair, were grasped in twin vices that ground his skin and muscles painfully into the hard bones beneath. On his right wrist, the leather brace pinched him under the pressure. His reaction was one that had been conditioned into him his entire life, as well as ingrained deeply with his hunter's instincts. His eyes shot open—he never remembered closing them—and his lips drew back to expose his elongated fangs to the cool air. His hands may have been restrained, but that had no affect on his legs, one of which was already jerking forward to bring a knee to his attacker's gut.

But of course, it wasn't an attacker. Quinn dodged the kick calmly and gracefully, having half a century of fighting experience on him. The vampire's onyx eyes were blank of all emotion and his face remained equally indifferent. His grip loosened fractionally as he spoke softly. "Stop thinking about what didn't happen."

"And what about next time?" he spat back, infuriated with how calm the shorter man was. Maggie was lying not five feet from them, wracked with fever and unable to even rouse enough to eat!

Quinn let go of his wrists altogether and stepped back, though his posture never relaxed from the tense fighting stance, legs partially spread, weight on the balls of his feet, and arms loose. "Why not wait to worry about that next time, if there even is a next time, until it actually happens. She's alive, Delos."

But it was so close . . . .

"He's right," chimed in Rashel, stepping up beside her soulmate. "We've had our own close calls, but we've always managed to drag each other's ass back to get patched up. If you would just calm down, you would realize that it wasn't even that close. She was secured by the line, and you even had Miles there to go for backup if you needed it, which you didn't."

But next time . . . .

Miles perked up at the sound of his name. He'd been quietly perched on the edge of a mahogany dresser in the corner. "You couldn't really have done anything else and gotten better results, so all in all, I'd say we did pretty well." His lips quirked with a smile that narrowed the corners of his blue-gray eyes. "And if you think she's going to let you get away with babying her in the future, like I know you're thinking of doing, you're going to be sadly disappointed, brother. Everything's pretty much out of your control at this point, so there's no use worrying."

But . . . .

"Why don't you go for a walk," Thea called without turning as she leaned over the bed to check over Maggie's breathing and temperature. "We'll call if she wakes up."

He didn't go because she told him to. No, he went strictly for his own reasons. And he did have reasons, damn it. He just needed a little time spent away from his entirely-too-understanding friends to figure out what they were.

---

His ground-eating stride had managed to chase away a good amount of his anxiety over the next half hour as he wandered. Even at the pace he set and the time he spent, though, much of the Las Vegas mansion remained unvisited. Such space was a luxury he'd become accustomed to in Black Dawn, and which he took full advantage of now when he would prefer to encounter no one who might think to question his foul mood and attempt to cheer him up.

He was rather sick of good intentions and really only wanted to be able to look into Maggie's stubborn sorrel eyes while feeling her familiar arms around him, holding him with reassuring warmth and life. Offered comfort was not something he'd received much of in his past, and it was something he'd accept only from one person. Currently, that one person was in no position to offer it.

So he walked. And he avoided people. Leaving the estate was not an option until Maggie was awake and properly taken care of, though it would have made things quite a bit easier, and would undoubtedly have prevented the upcoming encounter.

Deep in his thoughts, he forgot to direct his attention to seeking out any sign of life before rounding the corner in the western wing of the mansion, where the little-used ballroom and adjoining parlors were located, completely opposite of the wing with the majority of the bedrooms. Distracted as he was, he didn't hear the light fall of bare feet or smell the wisp of summer that always seemed to cling to the Old Soul.

"Delos! What are you doing all the way over here?" She was surprised, judging by her wide gray eyes and frozen arms, half raised to balance herself after a sudden stop to prevent running into him. But she wasn't nearly as surprised as he was. As a vampire with highly-acute senses, as well as a good desire for self-preservation, he wasn't used to being taken unawares.

Great, because of his absent-mindedness, he was stuck playing polite guest to his hostess. Not that she had ever insisted on such formalities and insinuated that such recognition be dealt, but he couldn't stay in the luxurious mansion without feeling like he owed some amount of respect and courtesy to Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry.

He swept a slight bow out of habit, his eyes flicking down to the frayed hems of her jeans and her small bare feet. No one could deny that he'd loosened up quite noticeably since his arrival the year before, but his muscles still tensed and his shoulders still straightened in the presence of their two, somewhat unconventional, leaders. And to see one of those leaders always wandering indoors and out in bare feet and torn pants . . . well, he'd learned to hide the initial cringe a while ago.

"I'm sorry I startled you, Lady. Thea thought it best if I went for a walk. I hadn't really been paying much attention to where it was I was walking to."

One corner of her mouth tugged down just a little at the title, but nothing she'd said had been able to convince him of dropping it. Not even Maggie's assurances had dented that particular lesson's teachings. The other corner followed the first as he answered her question. "I'm so sorry, Delos. If I'd known it would be that dangerous, I never would have brought it up to Thea. How's she doing?"

He looked at her ancient gray eyes and finally remembered that this herb, unlike all the others, had been a request from someone not possessing witch blood. Maggie was the one usually noted for her curiosity, but in this instance, he couldn't help but wonder what a human would want with such a rare plant. "She's still sleeping, and her fever hasn't broken yet. Everyone's sure she'll be fine in a week or so when her blood's flushed the toxins and . . . ."

She didn't make him voice it, only nodding understanding and sympathy. No one had brought up the fact that it was now his own blood making his soulmate so ill, and not the scorpions' venom.

His mind scavenged for a change in subject, and he desperately plucked one at random from his thoughts. One that he normally would have found intrusive and no business of his own. "What was the herb for . . . if I may ask?" The last was tagged on in an attempt to soften what he belatedly recognized as an impolite question.

To his bemusement, the lean girl began shifting her weight from one bare foot to the other and blushing so deeply the coloring almost swallowed up the birthmark on her cheekbone. "Well . . . ah . . . it's called a Wind Flower," she answered quickly, licking her lips and swallowing. "It was for . . . ."

The sound of footsteps approaching didn't escape his notice this time. If they had, he'd have felt a compulsion to have his senses checked out by Thea, considering even the human currently stuttering in front of him heard the loud thumps of the quick steps several seconds before Rashel rounded the corner in her heavy black boots. The vampire hunter jerked to a stop, her green eyes flashing to take in all surroundings before settling on Delos, and blurted out, "She's awake."

In the instant before he turned and found himself running full out down the carpeted hallways towards the opposite end of the house, before his mind blanked of everything except his desire to see his soulmate's clear sorrel eyes and feel the warm affection of her touch through their connection, he noticed the subtle exhalation Hannah made and the way her eyes closed in absolute relief. But then it was all swept away, and there was only Maggie.

TBC

AN: I actually did research! Wind Flower is indeed a real herb, though some artistic license was taken in making it grow at the top of a mountain. Some more imagination might be used later on to make it fully fit my purposes. I would tell you why I chose to make it that particular flower that our heroic trio was after, but that would give away a bit too much for my tastes. I suppose though, that you readers could always look it up on your own . . . but I'm hoping you're as lazy as me and won't.

AN II: Also, I'm sorry if Delos' personality seems inconsistent. I wrote this in two sittings, and during the second I decided to make him more proper and noble around Hannah and Thierry. Hopefully I didn't make it too unbelievable.

AN III: Last one, I promise. This is the first story I haven't completely finished before posting that actually stands a chance in hell of being completed, which is something I find incredibly difficult to do. So a bit of a warning: DON'T LET ME LOSE INTEREST!!!

. . . again.


	4. Ch 3

Those that continued to review even when there wasn't much hope, deserve some acknowledgment. So here it is. If they're still reading . . . .

Thank you Pandie Katteken, Amber, Oni Isis, IndependantLioness, NaruKami, and Dagon ng Likha. Most especially Dagon. I don't know why, but after finding and reading your review, I couldn't let it just sit here anymore. So you may consider this chapter your doing. Hopefully I'm not as rusty as I feel, and it measures up to the others.

**Chapter 3**

"I feel like shit."

Thea was a little too amused by her observation. "I have no doubt that you do, but since there's really no cure for vampire-blood poisoning, I suggest you get used to the feeling since it won't go away for another few days at least."

She was standing beside Maggie's bed, her long blond hair gathered back in a pony-tail and her brown eyes crinkled at the edges from her smile. What exactly did she find smile-worthy at a time like this? Maybe if she let her nausea win a small battle and threw up the witch would stop grinning like that. And what kind of bedside manner was this anyway? "I thought healers were supposed to be nurturing and empathetic. You're sucking at that."

One gracefully curved eyebrow rose. "You think I'm stupid enough to try and nurture you, Maggie? Why? Just so you can use your annoyance with me to distract you from your own pain? Find yourself another decoy. One should be here any minute," she added, glancing to the open door.

Maggie glanced too, but with a little more eagerness than her nurse. It had been a surprise to wake up and not instantly see Delos hovering all over her. A surprise that had made her heart skip a few beats with two emotions that didn't sit too well with her at all: uncertainty and fear.

But what was still lingering of those pathetic emotions was dissolved when the loud bickering became audible from the hall.

"Why don't you go bother your own damn soulmate and leave mine the hell alone?!" There was that kind, adoring, ever-respectful voice she knew and loved.

"She's not your little doll, dumbass! She's my friend and I have just as much right to see her as you!" And that would be the voice of her strong, level-headed, compassionate best friend.

The heavy steps paused just outside the door, not quite where they could be seen from within, and a dry chuckle was woven through the words, "Quinn kicked you out, didn't he?"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

That was enough. "Both of you idiots shut up and get in here!" That hurt. She'd forgotten about how much her lungs hated her right now, and even more, hated any attempt to speak above a low whisper.

Two heads appeared at the side of the doorjamb, followed by bodies and apologetic expressions. Though one was a tad more apologetic than the other. Contrition was never an emotion that sat too well with Rashel. Or Delos either, for that matter, but Maggie had an inkling that the guilt traveling through their soulmate connection in waves had less to do with arguing and more to do with his part in her illness.

Which was just ridiculous. "You saved my life. I love you. Now stop being a moron."

As he drew closer, she could see his golden eyes take on a peculiar shine, her words falling on deaf ears. She'd known it wouldn't be as simple as that, but it was no less than the truth and he needed to hear it from her. Of course, she'd probably have to say it a few hundred more times to actually make it stick.

And it would probably help if her eyes weren't feeling overly damp when she said it, like they were just then. She was fine. She'd live. Delos was fine and would also live. Everything should have been okay, but he just wouldn't stop looking at her with those wonderful, awful hunter's eyes of his. And the fears lurking behind his thick lashes unlocked a few of her own, which she'd been trying so hard to suppress for his sake.

She was supposed to be the strong one. She'd known since waking up and hearing Thea's explanation for her deserted room that Delos was going to need all the reassurance she could give him. Watching her confront what had almost happened to her, accepting how close she'd really come to dying, were not inspiring mentalities that he would find reassuring. So she's shoved them away for the time being. But they were all there, in her soulmate's eyes, his mind, even his tense posture that kept him just out of her reach.

Her resolve faltered just a tiny bit, and she felt her cheek itch as the tear rolled lazily down her face to fall onto the thick blankets. She mentally cursed herself for the weakness even as she begged and pleaded in her mind for Delos to stop standing there and come hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

The cursing voice only got more disgusted when he did come forward to finally wrap his arms around her, almost pulling her into his lap as he tried to hold her as close as possible without hurting her. As it was, her arms pressed sharply into her sides, but just then she didn't care. It just felt good to have him touching her and feel the soulmate aura expanding around them to block out everything else.

_I'm sorry, Maggie! If there was any other way . . . . You'll be okay, though. Don't cry, sweetheart, it'll go away in just a few more days. _

_Delos . . . ._

_I should have been the one to go. My arm didn't hurt that bad. If I'd just done it instead of letting you, this never would have happened. I could have gotten it–_

_Delos! _The lightness filling her was making it easier to clear her head and focus. She was able to push back her own worries again, and shove them maliciously into a dark closet in her mind with about twenty deadbolts to keep it securely closed until she was good and ready to let them out. _Delos. It doesn't matter. We decided together that I would go, and . . . I had an accident. Rock climbing is dangerous. You know this. Accidents are inevitable, but you kept it from being . . . really bad. _Fatal, was the word ringing through her own mind, but she kicked it into a dark corner like she'd send a soccer ball into an opponent's net. _You did everything right, just like Miles and I taught you. There wasn't anything else you could have done. I don't care that I feel a little weird. I'm alive, Delos!_

She could feel his reluctance to take the comfort she was offering, unable to see around his guilt and fears. But she also felt a hitch in the shield he was erecting with those jagged emotions.

_I'm alive, Delos. You saved me._

The hitch grew into a crack, and she knew that was the best she could do right now with both of them still so raw and exhausted. But it was something.

"Are _you _okay?" she asked aloud, addressing the simpler physical injuries, if there were any. His being a vampire made it unlikely, but after so many years of dealing with humans it was hard to stop herself from asking.

To her surprise, he actually seemed to think about it, rather than blithely shrugging it off as inconsequential. Against her arm, she felt him flex his right hand, rotating it as much as the brace would allow. "A little sore, but it'll fade soon."

It had to be more than "a little" for him to bring it up. The fact that he had meant he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from her when he avoided using his dominant hand. After repelling down the side of a mountain with no breaks and the additional deadweight of her body strapped to his back, it was no wonder he was 'a little sore.'

"Have Thea look at it." Nothing in her voice hinted at suggestion. She was in full battle mode in the space of a heartbeat, the first comeback sitting on the tip of her tongue, just waiting for his attempt to brush it off.

"I already have," Thea appeared in the doorway smiling. "And he has explicit instructions to refrain from using it as much as possible. Right, Delos?"

While he muttered something back uncomplimentary, Maggie noticed for the first time that Thea wasn't the only one to have disappeared earlier while she'd been distracted. "Where'd Rashel go? And where's Miles?"

A steaming mug found its way into her hand, which had mysteriously freed itself from beneath Delos'arms. Maggie stared at the dark liquid while waiting for an answer. When one wasn't forthcoming, she looked up to find two pairs of stern eyes boring into her, as though through will power alone they could make her drink it. It went against her nature to give in to such challenges, but in this case, she knew she didn't stand a chance against two people as concerned about her health as these two were. So she drank it. A flash of memory slipped out from beneath her mental closest door, and for just a second she tasted power-saturated blood instead of the Thea's herbal tea. But it faded into nothingness as quickly as it had appeared.

Very deliberately tilting her head back to drain the last of the sweet infusion , she handed the empty mug back to Thea and waited with her own stubborn, sorrel eyes daring the witch to try to get out of answering again.

"There's no need to scowl at me. I'm not hiding them from you. Rashel decided to give you two some privacy, and said to tell you that she'll come back around dinner time to check up on you. Miles went to call Jeanne and let her know what had happened and why he'd be missing their date tonight. He should be back soo–

"Yeah, I'll tell her. Don't worry . . ." Miles voice preceded his appearance in the open doorway. His blue-gray eyes were downcast with most of his attention directed to the conversation he was having over the cell phone. His gaze left the floor long enough to roll dramatically around the room. "I can remember a simple message, Jeanne, there's no need to . . . _there's no need to yell_! She's fine, I swear. I'll have her call you when she's feeling better in a couple of days, okay? Love you, too. Bye."

Miles and Jeanne had been dating off and on for the past year, and listening to her brother's deep sigh, she thought they might be coming up on one of their 'off' periods. Oddly enough, the fact that Miles lived in Vegas and Jeanne was at school in California was never a subject among their many arguments. Long distance relationships became a hell of lot easier when half of the couple had wings.

Very carefully, and more for Jeanne's benefit their Maggie's, even though the girl could no longer hear him, Miles recited, "Jeanne wishes me to tell you how very glad she is that you're okay and that you're not a blood-sucking monster either. No offense, Delos," he added in his usual speaking voice.

Maggie had to laugh. She'd still yet to have the opportunity to introduce the uninhibited red head to Rashel, but she couldn't wait to see what happened when she did. Of course, every time she'd tried in the past, unusual circumstances had popped up to delay the meeting, and Delos and Miles tended be a little more quiescent during the days following.

"Don't let me forget to call her. I don't want her dropping everything and running over here to demand a response in person." As she'd suspected they would, both men paled a little and nodded a tad too eagerly. If she got less than a dozen reminders in the next two days, she'd be shocked.

"How're you feeling, kiddo?" Miles asked in the contemplative silence that followed, stepping up to the bed to muss her hair playfully.

She grimaced, wondering how long they'd make her wait before taking a much-needed shower. "Okay, I guess. Definitely better than the last time I was awake. Tired," she tacked on to the end of a wide yawn.

Delos shifted her to rest more comfortably against his chest, letting her rest her head on his broad shoulder. "You should get some more sleep."

Thea chimed in from the opposite side of the bed Miles was standing on. "There was a mild sedative in the tea I gave you. It should let you sleep through the rest of the night without any discomfort waking you up."

Night? It hadn't occurred to her to look before then, but now she rolled her head to see that glass of all the windows were pitch black. Was it the same darkness she'd watched fall while Delos carried her down the cliff? "How long was I out?"

"Almost twenty-four hours," his voice whispered against her ear, the vibrations of his answer transferring straight from his chest to hers.

Twenty-four hours. It made sense, since the drive from the mountain back to Thierry's mansion alone would have taken four hours. She couldn't imagine what that drive had been like for Delos, alone in the dark with only his fears for company and not even Thea's medical reassurance to fend them off.

She'd have to talk to him about it later. When she was less tired. Her mind was slowing, like a person walking through deep snow. Each step became a little harder to take as the snow kept falling and exhausted muscles grew weaker.

Almost, she'd decided she'd walked far enough when she heard a familiar voice whisper, "You've both done everything you can for her tonight. Now it's my turn." A door clicked shut somewhere far off, and she let herself fall into the snow, completely spent. But instead of finding herself cold and damp, she was enveloped in warmth and a comforting presence that smelled like ancient forests on cool Fall nights. The scent followed her into her dreams, where he was already waiting for her with his arrogant smile and his golden hunter's eyes.

TBC (I swear!)

I'm dying to know how this compares, so please review.


	5. Ch 4

I'm sorry it's taken me a while to post, but I'm afraid college and work come first. I should have a little more time coming up now that midterms are over, though. So hopefully it won't be another twenty days before I put up another chapter.

Now for my favorite part: THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!

Diomede: I'm glad you're enjoying it, and honestly, Delos and Maggie aren't my favorite either. I'm not sure what made me write about them, but I'm pretty pleased with despite that. Maybe I'll try writing about one of the other couples after I finish this story.

Lunatic: It's always nice to be complimented on scenery descriptions, as it's difficult to write one without getting wordy and boring. And I'm trying ver hard not to forget this story.

BleedingxRiley: Thanks, and I'll try to write more as fast as possible.

Gryffindor Drummer: Thank you! Sorry it wasn't very soon . . . .

Sheikgoddess: Thanks for the multiple reviews! As soon as I read them I wanted to write more. Sleep is over-rated anyway. And it really helped to hear that you liked the last chapter, as I wasn't at all sure if I could still write. As reward–and to discourage you from further death-threats–I've taken your suggestion and have given Ash some screen-time. He's always been my favorite . . . .

Kamui-chan: I'm still shocked that even after two years there are no Delos/Maggie fics out there other than mine. But I'm glad to fill the gap. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 4**

Even in a house as huge as Thierry's mansion, avoiding nearly two-dozen worried and curious people all bent on making sure their well-wishings were heard and their questions answered was impossible. Especially when forcibly held down to the bed by one idiotic soulmate.

"Delos! I'm not going to wilt like some freaking daisy if you let me stand on my own two fucking feet! I'm sick of basting in my own sweat and I'm taking a shower!" Yes, it was only just last night that they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms all lovey-dovey like, but that was before Maggie had realized just how her oh-so-adorable soulmate was going to handle the aftermath of what had happened. If she'd known he was going to start searching the mansion for sponges and water basins, she might have had the forethought to ask Thea to wake her up before him so she'd get a head start.

As it was she woke lazily in the circle of his arms with only minor discomfort compared to the night before, and his gorgeous eyes staring down at her with open adoration.

Stupid lack of forethought.

And her yelling at him hadn't made him so much as shift his weight , let alone get off of her. "You're still sick and shouldn't be moving around, Maggie," he said for the thousandth time, seriously tempting her to turn her head and bite one of the hands holding her wrists to the bed. Such restraint might have seemed extreme, but admittedly, she had already tried pulling hair and punching a few of his more muscular appendages. All it had gotten her was sore knuckles and shortened breath though.

And their current circumstances.

"Well, you guys are feeling better than I was led to believe if you're already playing that game," a dry voice observed from the open doorway, the lecherous smirk as audible as his chuckle. "Though, a suggestion, cousin. In my experience that particular position works a little better when it's the girl straddling the guy's hips. But, hey, whatever gets you off."

Delos hadn't relaxed his grip in the least with the appearance of the next set of visitors. He'd probably heard them coming down the hall long before they'd even turned the corner, and ignored it as in consequential compared to their current argument.

Even Ash's lechery wasn't distracting him.

At this rate, she was never going to get out of the bed. Not without help, anyway.

She turned her head in time to see Mary Lynette give her soulmate a scathing look that left him a little wilted, his grin drooping a little around the edges. No one else in the house could boast that kind of control over their soulmate. Of course, Ash tended to make up for it by being the most uncompromisingly difficult bastard in the house when interacting with anyone else.

"Sorry about him. He's just bored with summer break already. How are you feeling, Maggie?" Ash loved to play his role of villainous vampire, but somehow Mary Lynette could make him out to seem like the naughty little school boy with just a single sentence and a shrug. Pretty much everyone in the house adored her for that trait. It didn't hurt that she was also one of the most selfless, intelligent, and mature people living in the mansion. Pretty much, she was Ash's exact opposite.

And the perfect person to help Maggie get her much-wanted shower. Without any sponges being involved.

"I'd be a hell of a lot better if I didn't have two-hundred pounds of vampire sitting on me," she answered, trying to slow her breaths and make it sound bored and nonchalant. She couldn't pull it off as well as the older girl, but then, no one could.

Delos growled at her for the attempt though. Nope, definitely not in Mary Lynette's league.

"I can certainly empathize," she sighed with a casual glance over her shoulder as she walked further into the room.

Ash pouted and followed. Kind of like a puppy who'd been scolded and was hesitantly hoping for a pat of reassurance.

"Delos, didn't Thea tell you not to use your right hand too much for the next couple days? And look at her, she's exhausted. She can barely catch her breath, let alone put up much of a fight. I bet sh's cold, too, with the covers bunched under your knees like that. Here, move over so I can pull them up. Oh, I bet she'd more comfortable in clean sheets though. Do you know where some are?"

It wouldn't have surprised Maggie in the least to hear there was some latent witch blood running through Mary Lynette's veins the way she wove her little spell around Delos. He was so caught up in her directions and soft voice that he didn't even realize he was helping the girl to do the exact thing he'd been so stubbornly fighting against the past half hour. While she was getting her feet under her, she ducked her head to hide the smile.

"I think Ash knows where some are. Will you go with him to find some? I'll watch Maggie and make sure she doesn't exert herself. She'd probably like to change into a clean pair of pajama's, too. Close the door, please, so I can help her. Thanks." The door quietly shut on her last word.

Guilt for the manipulation played a poor third to her relief and amusement at seeing him go. She'd apologize for it later, though. Right now all she cared about was–"

"Shower. Go," the older girl ordered, her blue eyes smiling as openly as the rest of her face. "Ash will distract him for a little while, and I seriously doubt even Delos would go so far as to physically drag you out of the shower, but you'd probably better hurry all the same. No need to test his limits. Or to see round two take place on wet tile with you completely naked."

"You're amazing. Thank you!" She was out of my clothes and under the hot spray as fast as her recovering body could get her there.

---

"You awake?"

It was an odd question to ask, since he was standing in the hallway with his hand on the doorknob to the linen closet, but even more odd was the fact that he had to stop and think about it.

"What the hell . . . ?"

Beside him, Ash snorted and rolled eyes that were currently pale green. A small shiver ran down Delos' spine at the distant memory of seeing those ever-changing eyes on the man that ordered the brutal hunt for Maggie just a year before. Another shudder followed as his mind jumped to full awareness. "How did she do that?"

"I gave up trying to figure that out a long time ago," he answered, his long body stretching even longer as he lifted his arms with a yawn. "She'll have your little sweetie bundled off into the bathroom by now, so there's no use trying to go back yet, either. I might suggest you doing the same. My poor lamia nose and I are going to go find a nice cozy hotel if you don't freshen up pretty soon."

He was probably right, not that Delos didn't give him a glare for his choice of words. "Well, since my bathroom is occupied, I guess I'll use yours. And I wouldn't want to defile the bedding with my lack of freshness, so you can carry the sheets."

Ash didn't put up any fight, smirking as he pointedly straightened a wrinkled corner of the silky fabric. "Of course, Your Highness. Shall I scrub your back as well? I'll bet you had a servant for just that purpose back at your castle."

Everyone else had let it go. Delos' past had remained in his past as far as the others were concerned, and was irrelevant. But nothing that was potentially embarrassing or insulting was irrelevant to Ash. And somehow, that consistency made it impersonal and okay for him to joke about such things while it would have been taboo for anyone else. It was the same between him and Jez when he joked about her being a halfbreed. Or when he casually laughed about Galen dumping his "bride" at the alter. It was just . . .Ash.

So Delos was able to refrain from unleashing the blue fire and blowing his cousin to tiny little charred pieces. He even managed a small smile as he followed the blond head down the wide hallways to his and Mary Lynette's rooms.

Not that he was going to let the arrogant bastard see the smile.

It disappeared pretty fast anyway, when he heard the familiar whisper of bare feet inside one of the rooms lining the hall. The door was open, so he didn't feel at all intrusive when he stopped to look in. Lady Hannah was pacing, one hand absently playing with a long strand of her pale hair while she listened to Thea.

". . . . infusion takes three days before it will be most potent. I can give it to the cook before the Friday Dinner and tell her it's a sleeping aide that he's insisting he doesn't need. Her maternal instinct will take over from there."

"And he won't be able to taste it?" the old soul asked, her voice worried.

Thea's reply didn't register in his thoughts. His mind was too busy desperately seeking explanations for why the witch and Thierry's own soulmate would be plotting to slip an infusion into the vampire's dinner. But after growing up his whole life being trained to look for unfaithful servants and assassination attempts, nothing he could come up with was comforting.

And even worse, did this all have something to do with the damned weed Maggie had risked her life to retrieve?

But Hannah was his soulmate . . . .

"You're not getting any cleaner standing there, man."

Ash's voice from down the hall was loud enough to bring the girls' attention around to the doorway, where he was still standing, no more able to move than to comprehend why Hannah, in her ripped jeans and bare feet, would be discussing how to poison the man she loved.

TBC

I know, it's cruel. But I swear I won't take as long with the next update as I did with this one. And so far the best thing to get me writing are very in-depth reviews with plenty of compliments. After reading one, I can't NOT write. It's a compulsion. Plus, I'm a sucker for guilt.

So review!


End file.
